Wikia creation policy
Please read this Wikia creation policy before requesting a new Wikia. Please be aware of What Wikia is not. Wikis must have a large potential audience, and be likely to attract enough editors to maintain the wiki over a long period of time. Personal wikis, wikis for small groups, or individual schools are not generally permitted. See the university and schools policy. If your proposal is too narrow in scope, you will be advised to broaden it and add your idea as a sub-section of a larger Wikia. Alternatively, you are welcome to start a mini-wiki within the Scratchpad Wiki Labs site. Although some fair use material may be included in wikis, Wikia aims to be a repository of free content, so any wiki which would be primarily made up of fair use material rather than GFDL material is not permitted. For example, wikis which aim to collect lyrics or other copyrighted works are not allowed. You may not request a Wikia if you are banned on any other wiki. Check that your idea is not already covered by an existing Wikia. Are there options to integrate your idea within an existing Wikia (see below for some advantages)? Check that your idea could not become part of an existing Wikimedia project. Check which other proposals were rejected for an idea of what not to request. You must agree: *to the terms of use. *that the the content of the wiki will be licensed under the GFDL, a free content licence. This means the information can be reused, not only in other Wikia sites, but by anyone. *that the wiki will be open to the public to edit (see protection). *that the wiki will be run as a community project. Wikia are not owned by their founders. Users should strive towards consensus as the primary means for organizing their wikis. *not to allow prohibited content on the wiki. After your request All requests received are subject to rejection or alteration. It is likely the name or title for the wiki could be changed before or after the wiki is created. If your wiki proposal is not successful, you may want to use the Scratchpad wiki at scratchpad.wikia.com as an alternative place for your content. Please note that over 40 percent of requests are rejected for not meeting this Wikia creation policy. Merging and closing of wikis Wikis which have no content, or remain inactive, or have a large overlap with another Wikia may be merged or closed. Wikis could be either merged with another, closed completely, or just locked from editing. In the case of complete closure of wikis that previously had content, the database of content would be made available for download. See closed Wikia for further details. Potential advantages to integrating your idea within an existing Wikia *Together there's more chance of reaching a critical mass of active contributors to help sustain the Wikia over time (than for several potentially collaborating wikia that remain separate from each other) *New ideas can use the already developed 'infrastructure' - such as Help pages, etc - of already established Wikia *Integrating at the start can be a lot easier than merging later. See also * Will Wikis Work? Wikia creation policies specific to: *Encyclopedias, and other copies of Wikimedia content *Schools, including universities and courses. Category:Policy